


Ganda Mo Kasi!

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Goin' Bulilit [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Escort Jongin, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Girl Kyungsoo, Intramurals, Kid Kaisoo, Muse Kyungsoo, Parade, Teasing, grade school
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Muse si Kyungsoo at escort naman si Jongin sa kanilang klase at ngayong parada, labas ang pusod ng napakagandang si Kyungsoo na walang mayaw namang dinudutdot ni Jongin.





	Ganda Mo Kasi!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friedchickai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/gifts).



> ang late na nito pero para sayo to a!

Intramurals na naman sa SM Academy kaya't naghahanda na ang lahat para sa parada maya-maya. Nasa hall ang mga bata grades 1 to 3, bitbit ang kani-kanilang props para sa parada.

Red shirt and white shorts ang kulay ng mga grade 2 students, pero liban dito ang kanilang muse na si Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, harap ka kay mommy." Utos ni Mommy Do sa anak na babae na humarap na sa kanya.

Naka pulang red tube si Kyungsoo na labas ang pusod, puting palda at doll shoes. Naka pearl earrings din ang bata at red lipstick.

"I-reretouch ko muna make-up mo, anak." Saad ng kanyang mommy na panay brush ng blush on sa makutis niyang pisngi.

"Mommy, ganito lang po ba buhok ko?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo habang nakahawi sa kanyang buhok upang di matakpan ang kanyang mukha na kinokolorete ng kanyang nanay.

"Ganyan na, anak. O gusto mo ba mag head band?" Sinuklay ng nanay niya ang kanyang bangs at maikling buhok na hanggang balikat bago siya tiningnan maigi. "Ay teka, Soo, tingin sa baba. Kailangan mo ng mascara. Ayan." Habang nireretouch ng nanay niya ang kanyang make-up, panay to sa pagpuri sa kanya. "Ang ganda ganda talaga ng baby ko! Manang-mana sa akin." Ngisi nito at inapplyan ang anak ng eye shadow. "Ang gondo gondo!! Sobrang gondo ng baby Soo ko!" Pinanggigilan nito ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo sabay halik sa kanyang ulo.

Ngumuso lang si Kyungsoo at hinayaan lang ang nanay niya na lambingin siya.

"Tingnan natin kung bagay kung naka headband ka." Nilabas ng nanay niya ang makapal na brown headband at sinuot sa kanya at inayos ang kanyang buhok. "Ayan, suotin mo na lang. Bagay din pala sa suot mo."

Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang nakapatong sa ulo at humikab. Tapos ay kinuhaan siya ng sandamakmak na litrato ng kanyang nanay.

Matapos ay tumingin siya sa paligid at kinawayan ang kaibigang si Baekhyun nang mamataan niya ito.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" Excited na tawag niya sa kaklase.

"Kyungie! Kyungie!" Sagot ng isa at mabilis na pumunta kay Kyungsoo na siya namang sinundan din ng nanay na kasama.

"Baekhyun, ang ganda mo!" Bati ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan at bumingisngis.

"Di Kyungie, mas maganda ka kaya kaysa sa akin!" Sagot naman ni Baekhyun at pareho silang tumawa.

"Mga anak picture-an ko kayo." Biglang sabi ni Mommy Byun. "Ay kay gaganda at kay kikinis naman ng mga anak natin, Hyojin."

"Naku, mare, sinabi mo pa. Anak, tingin sa camera!" Tawag ng nanay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Nakatapat ang camera sa dalawang bata at panay ang picture ng dalawang nanay sa dalawa.

"Jongin! Jongin! Dali, dali, picture kayo ni Kyungsoo at Baekhyun." Isang nanay ang dumating at bumati sa mga nanay nila Baek at Kyungsoo.

Nag-usap muna ang tatlo saglit at nagtawanan habang si Jongin naman ay nakatayo lang sa tabi ni Kyungsoo at biglang dinutdot ang tyan nito.

"Bakit labas pusod mo, Kyungsoo?" Tanong nito ngunit isang malakas na "AH! Wag mo hawakan yan!" ang lumabas sa bibig ni Kyungsoo sabay takip sa kanyang tiyan dahil panay ang pindot ni Jongin sa nakalabas niyang tiyan.

"Ano ba yan Jongin ang gulo mo!" Reklamo ni Baekhyun. "Ginugulo mo na naman si Kyungsoo."

"Nakalabas kasi pusod niya. Eh bakit ka nga ba nakalabas tyan?" Pagpupumilit ni Jongin na escort pa naman din ni Kyungsoo ngayong parada.

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo. "Mainit kasi papawisan ako." Paliwanag nito pero nakakunot pa rin ang mga kilay nito. "Tsaka mas maganda ako dito."

Tumango si Jongin na laging palatanong. Ilang saglit ay binuklod na nga silang tatlo ng kanilang mga magulang para sa litrato.

Ilang picture rin ang nakuha ng kanilang mga nanay na madalas nakagitna si Kyungsoo at iba-ibang posing ang ginagawa.

May naka-pamewang, may naka-flying kiss, may naka-v sign at naka-kindat pa.

Ganun din si Baekhyun. Kung anu-ano ang pose na ginawa, pero si Jongin... ayun, minsan nakatingin lang si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Dalawang picture lang niya ang nakatayo at nakangiti siya sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. Halos lahat parang nabighani sa kagandahan ng kanyang muse.

Pinagkaguluhan ng mga nanay ang mga nakuhang litrato at panay ang puri sa isa't-isa na may magagandang anak sila.

"Balak ko yan isali sa pageant sa baranggay namin." Saad ng nanay ni Kyungsoo.

"Bagay yan mag-model si Kyungsoo."

"Oo nga mare, ipag-model mo yang anak mo baka madiskubre!"

 

Samantala...

 

Habang kinakausap ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun ay may sumundot sa pisngi niya at napalingon siya kay Jongin at sumimangot.

"Ano ba! Masisira make-up ko!"

Tumawa si Jongin at ngumiti ng pagkalaki. "Ang taba taba kasi ng mukha mo eh!"

Naimbyerna ang bata kaya sumigaw ito ng, "Mommy o, si Jongin ginugulo make-up ko!"

Pero bago pa sila maintindi ng mga magulang ay inanunsyo na ng kanilang guro na ayusin na ang pila kaya naman pumunta na si Kyungsoo at Jongin sa harap bilang muse at escort na magpipresenta ng kanilang seksyon.

Walang preno sa pagkuha ng litrato ang mga magulang ng dalawa. Tuwang-tuwa pa ang mga ito dahil sobrang ganda at gwapo ng mga anak.

Hawak na rin nila Jongin at Kyungsoo ang kanilang banner para sa parada. Malipas ang ilang saglit ay kinuhaan na naman sila ng mga magulang nila ng litrato na kasama ang kanilang class adviser.

"Ang ganda ganda naman ng mga batang 'to." Bati ng guro nila bago nagumpisa ang parada.

Tumugtog na ang mga xylophones at drums na pinapattugtog ng mga estudyante rin.

May mga majorette din sa harap na ikinakuha ng atensyon ni Kyungsoo at tila ba gusto rin niyang gayahin.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo, anak!" Tawag ng mommy niya sa designated area ng mga magulang dahil hindi pwedeng sumama ang mga magulang sa parada.

Nalihis ang tingin ni Kyungsoo at tumingin sa kanyang mommy.

"Wag mo kalimutang uminom ng tubig!" Sabi nito habang patuloy ito sa pagkuha ng larawan niya.

Umusad na ang parada at sumisilip na naman ang matingkad na araw.

Pawis na si Kyungsoo sa paglalakad at medyo iritable na rin ito. Isa pa, nababahala siya sa pagkulit sa kanya ni Jongin. Sinusundot pa rin nito ang kanyang braso, pisngi at syempre, ang paboritong tusuk-tusukin ng kaklase--ang kanyang tyan.

"Ano ba!" Ingit niya sa kaklase. Ngawit na nga ang kamay niya sa paghawak sa banner nila tapos ginagatungan pa ni Jongin ang inis niya.

Ngumuso si Jongin sa kanya at sumimangot. "Eh kase naka labas pusod ka nga."

"Ano ba pake mo!? Mainit nga!"

Sasagot sana si Jongin ngunit pinagsabihan sila ng kanilang guro na tumahimik.

Pero nang umalis saglit ang kanilang guro...

"Ayy si Jongin crush si Kyungsoo. Lagi niya kasi kinukulit." Asar ng nasa likod nilang si Chanyeol na ginatungan din ni Jongdae.

"Yiieee para silang boyfriend tsaka girlfriend." Hagikgik ni Jongdae na nagpaasar lalo kay Kyungsoo.

Habang si Jongin naman ay kinunutan sila ng noo at sumagot ng, "Di ko crush yan! Labas pusod!" Sabay tingin kay Kyungsoo na nakatingin sa kanya nang masama.

"Deh, crush mo si Kyungsoo! Ayy crush ni Jongin si Kyungsoo! May crush si Jongin!" Palakpak ni Chanyeol habang maligalig na inaasar ang escort ng klase.

"Ayy crush si Kyungsoo. Kakasal sila paglaki nila. Ayyy." Sumali rin si Sehun sa pang-aasar. "Ikaw din, Kyungsoo, crush mo si Jongin."

Umuusok na ang tenga ni Kyungsoo sa walang humpay na pang-aasar ng mga kaklase sa kanila ni Jongin. Tiningnan niya ng masama ang mga lalaking ito bago tumingin kay Baekhyun sa bandang likod niya na abala sa pakikipag-usap sa iba pa nilang mga kaklase. Walang sasalba sa kanya kundi ang sarili niya.

"Sabi ko nga di ko crush si Soo eh!"

"Di daw pero hinahawakan niya tyan ni Kyungsoo." Pangungulit ni Jongdae.

"Yiee kakasal sila tapos gagawa ng baby." Tawa ni Sehun na nakakapangasar.

"Tumahimik ka nga! Ang haba ng baba mo!" Inis na sagot ni Kyungsoo kay Sehun na may kasabay na pag-irap.

"Hoy! Di kaya mahaba baba ko! Crush mo ko no!?" Tinaas ni Sehun ang kanyang baba habang tiklop ang mga braso nito sa kanyang dibdib.

"Hoy Sehun, di ka crush ni Kyungsoo! Feeling ka ah!" Depensa bigla ni Jongin na umuusok na rin ang tenga at ilong sa di maipaliwanag na dahilan.

"Inaasar kasi niya ako haba baba eh! Siya nga ang laki ng mata!"

"Ayyy si Sehun crush si Kyungsoo." Ang asar na ngayon nila Chanyeol at Jongdae na ikinahalakhak pa nila.

"Di ko crush yan ang laki ng mata!"

"Di kaya malaki mata ni Soo! Haba ng baba mo Sehun!" Galit na sabi ni Jongin.

"Ayyy nagseselos si Jongin!" Sambit ni Chanyeol at tumawa na may kasamang palakpak.

Napuno na si Kyungsoo sa mga kaklase kaya't inihipan nito ang bangs niya, bumitaw sa banner na hawak niya at pumamewang sa mga kaklase.

"Hoy ikaw haba baba di kita crush! At ikaw Chanyeol ang ingay mo manahimik ka nga! Paliitin mo yang tenga mo! At ikaw Jongdae, ang ingay mo rin kaya ka lagi noisy sa classroom eh! Ang ingay niyo ang init-init na nga!"

Nagtawanan lang si Chanyeol at Jongdae pero si Sehun ay nanahimik na at tiningnan nang masama si Kyungsoo at sinabing, "Ang panget mo rin di kita crush mas maganda pa si Baekhyun kesa sayo!" bago pumunta na lang sa likod ng pila.

Hinawi ni Kyungsoo ang buhok at nag-hmp sa mga ito.

"Bakit si Jongin di mo pinagalitan? Crush mo kase!" Asar na naman ni Jongdae.

"Wag niyo na nga asarin si Kyungsoo!" Sabi ni Jongin sa mga kaklase, kunot ang noo. "Kyungsoo, wag mo na pansinin yan. Ang ganda mo kasi ngayon kaya ganyan sila sayo."

"Uyy maganda daw. Crush ka nga ni Jongin uyyyy."

"Kiss na yan! Kiss na yan! Kiss na yan!" Chant ng dalawa.

Tiningnan nang masama ng dalawa ang mga kaklase bago nagkatinginan si Jongin at Kyungsoo. Bumuntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo sa pagod at pinunasan ang pawis.

Nang bumalik ang kanilang guro sa tabi nila ay nanahimik na rin sila.

Sa pagbalik ni sila sa eskwela ay mabilis na sinalubong ng nanay niya si Kyungsoo.

"Pawis na pawis ka." Pinunasan nito ang kanyang likod. Tinanggal din ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang headband at binigay sa kanyang Mommy.

"Mommy, sina Jongdae po tsaka si Chanyeol tsaka si Sehun inaasar po ako kanina. Crush daw po ako ni Jongin tas kakasal daw po kami." Sumbong niya rito habang binubudburan ng kanyang nanay ang likod niya ng pulbos.

"Hayaan mo lang sila anak. Kasi kapag lalo mo pinansin, lalo ka nila aasarin. Hm?" Tinapik ng nanay niya ang kanyang pisngi at ngumuso na lang siya rito. "Tsaka kase ang ganda ganda mo. Ano naman kung crush ka ni Jongin? Ayaw mo ba?"

"Eeeehhhh!!!" Ingit niya na nakatiklop ang mga braso.

Tinawanan siya ng kanyang nanay at pinisil ang kanyang braso. "Ikaw talaga."

"Mare! Mare!" Dumating ulit sina Jongin at Baekhyun kasama ang kanilang mga nanay. "Picture ulit. Pero picturean ko muna kayo ni Kyungsoo." Sabi ng maligalig na nanay ni Baekhyun.

Nagtabi ang mag-nanay at todo ngiti na naman si Kyungsoo. Mahilig kasi siya sa litrato at mag-posing.

Pinicturean din sila ng nanay ni Jongin at si Jongin...nakatitig lang naman siya ulit kay Kyungsoo.

"Tatlo naman kayo."

Tumabi ulit si Jongin sa tabi ni Kyungsoo at nagsisulputan bigla ang iba pa nilang mga kaklase para sa picture.

Kasama na rin dito sina Jongdae, Chanyeol at Sehun na tumatawa pa rin sa kanila pero di na pinansin ni Kyungsoo dahil yun ang bilin ng kanyang nanay.

Maka-ilang picture pa ay humirit ulit ng isa pa ang nanay ni Jongin.

"Dalawa naman kayo ni Kyungsoo. Muse at escort."

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa camera ngunit hindi labas ang ngipin. Pero sa mga segundong iyon, may kung ano na dumampi sa pisngi niya na sa kanyang paglingon ay si Jongin pala na humalik na sa kanyang pisngi nang mariin sabay sa flash ng mga camera ng mga nanay at nanay niya mismo sa kanilang harapan.

Suminghap rin ang mga kaklase nilang nakakita sa nangyari, di makapaniwala na gagawin iyon ni Jongin.

Sabay sa pag-init ng mukha ni Kyungsoo ang pagpula rin ng kanyang mukha.

At siya'y sumigaw.

"MOMMYYYYYY SI JONGIN KINISS AKO SA PISNGIIII!!! HUUUUUUUUUUUU!!"

Iyon na nga, umiyak si Kyungsoo nang pagkalakas dahil lang sa isang halik noong grade 2 lamang siya. Di alintana na ang ending pala ng storya ay ganito:

 

 

 

 

 

Humahagikgik mag-isa si Jongin sa kama habang tinitingnan ang litrato nila ni Kyungsoo noong grade 2 sila.

Lumabas si Kyungsoo sa banyo na may face mask at naka-bathrobe lamang.

"Ano yang tinatawanan mo?" Pumamewang si Kyungsoo at tinaggal ang tuwalyang nakapalupot sa kanyang mahabang buhok.

"Ito. Yung kiniss kita nung grade 2." Turo ni Jongin sa litrato sa kanilang photo album at panay tawa pa rin.

"Tch." Hinablot ni Kyungsoo ang album at tinago na ito sa kanilang drawer bago tumabi sa ngayong asawa na niya na si Jongin.

Tawa pa rin nang tawa si Jongin sa tabi niya at sinamaan niya ito ng tingin.

"Lagi mo na lang ako inaasar. Nakakainis na, Ni."

"Nakakainis nga ba talaga o kinikilig ka lang?" Tukso ni Jongin sa asawa. Agad niyang hinila palapit sa kanya ang pinakamagandang babae sa buhay niya at hinalikan ang kanyang balikat.

"Jongin, naka face mask ako pasalamat ka kundi sasapakin kita." Banta ni Kyungsoo sa asawa.

"Ay katakot!" Pagkukunwari ni Jongin at tumawa na naman bago taimtim na tumitig sa kanyang asawa na kahit may face mask ay ubod pa rin ng ganda sa kanyang paningin.

"Ano na naman at titig ka?"

"Ang ganda mo kasi hanggang ngayon. Pero mas sexy." Ngisi ni Jongin.

"Gusto mo sipa--hmmppp!" Ngunit bago pa makapagsalita ulit si Kyungsoo ay dinampi ni Jongin ang labi sa mga malalambot na labi ng minamahal. Kung noon ay hanggang pisngi lang siya, ngayon ay pati bibig na rin ni Kyungsoo ang abot niya. Syempre, di lang yun pero huwag na natin ilahad pa ang mga lugar na silang dalawa lang ang nakakaalam.

Ngumiti si Jongin pagkatapos ng mariing halik. Kumindat ito sa asawa na nanlalaki na ang magagandang mga mata. "Kahit naka face mask ka, alam kong namumula ka na."

Bilang ganti, inuntog ni Kyungsoo ang noo sa noo ni Jongin at sabay silang umaray at nagkulitan muli sa kama sabay sabi sa huli ng, "Mahal kita."


End file.
